yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel (Duel Links)
}} Daniel is a Standard Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. He only appears in Duel World (DM). Additionally, he cannot be unlocked, only appearing as an opponent. He can also be dueled in Duel Island: -Gladiator-. Gallery Profile-DULI-Daniel.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-Daniel.png | Cut-In Defeat-DULI-Daniel.png | Defeat Dialogue Card-specific Monsters (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) * Whenever Daniel Summons "Breaker the Magical Warrior", he announces "And now, I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!" ** Most of the time when declaring an attack with that monster, he announces "Breaker the Magical Warrior attacks!" ** When Daniel activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Breaker the Magical Warrior's effect! I destroy one Spell or Trap Card!" * Whenever Daniel Summons "Elemental HERO Stratos", he announces "Take this, I summon Elemental HERO Stratos!" ** Most of the time when declaring an attack with that monster, he announces Elemental HERO Stratos attacks!" ** When Daniel activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Elemental HERO Stratos' effect! It adds one HERO Monster to my hand!" ** When Daniel activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Elemental HERO Stratos' effect! It destroys Spell or Trap cards!" * When Daniel activates the effect of "Exiled Force", he announces "Exiled Force's effect! It destroys one Monster!" * Whenever Daniel Special Summons "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest", he announces "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest's effect, I Special Summon this card!" ** Most of the time when declaring an attack with that monster, he announces "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest attacks!" * When Daniel activates the effect of "Morphing Jar", he announces "Morphing Jar's effect! We each discard our entire hand and draw 5 cards!" * When Daniel activates the effect of "Rescue Rabbit", he announces "Rescue Rabbit's effect! It Special Summons 2 Normal Monsters!" * Whenever Daniel Summons "Toon Gemini Elf", he announces "I summon Toon Gemini Elf!" ** Most of the time when declaring an attack with that monster, he announces "Toon Gemini Elf attacks!" ** When Daniel activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Toon Gemini Elf's effect activates! You discard one card from your hand!" Spell/Trap (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) * Whenever Daniel activates "Allure of Darkness" he announces "And now, Allure of Darkness! I draw 2 cards and banish one DARK Monster!" * Whenever Daniel activates "Back to Square One" he announces "I activate Back to Square One! I place a Monster on the top of the deck!" * Whenever Daniel activates "Foolish Burial" he announces "Foolish Burial! I send a Monster from my deck to the Graveyard!" * Whenever Daniel activates "Harpie's Feather Duster" he announces "I activate Harpie's Feather Duster! I destroy all your Spells and Traps!" * Whenever Daniel activates "Heart of the Underdog" he announces "I activate Heart of the Underdog! When I draw a Normal Monster, I get to draw another card!" * Whenever Daniel activates "Imperial Iron Wall" he announces "I activate Imperial Iron Wall! Neither of us can banish cards!" * Whenever Daniel activates "Mask of Restrict" he announces "I activate Mask of Restrict! Neither of us can tribute cards!" * Whenever Daniel activates "Royal Decree" he announces "I activate Royal Decree! All Trap Cards are negated!" * Whenever Daniel activates "Torrential Tribute" he announces "My face down card activates, Torrential Tribute! All monsters are destroyed!" * Whenever Daniel activates "Nobleman of Crossout" he announces "Nobleman of Crossout! I banish a face-down Monster!" * Whenever Daniel activates "Seven Tools of the Bandit" he announces "Seven Tools of the Bandit! This negates the activation of a Trap Card and destroys it!" * Whenever Daniel activates "Vile Germs" he announces "I activate Vile Germs! This increases the ATK and DEF points of a Plant-type Monster by 300!"